una piyamada de locura
by daisbely
Summary: que pasaría si trixie decide hacer su primera piyamada, esta estaría arreglada para otros planes como en el juego verdad o reto lean y descubran
1. una idea

Hola a toodooss , bueno como algunos de ustedes miembros de esta alocada familia me vaina pedido otro fic , a qui lo tienen en este me inspire en una de mis antiguas piyamadas que les digo fue muy buena .

Una piyamada de locura

era un dia normal en bajoterra y la banda de shane hacia sus actividades normales kord , reparaba y mejoraba las meca-bestias .pronto preparaba mas de su veneno en vida o su "exquisita comida" como el dice , eli practicaba lanzamientos y técnicas nuevas con sus babosas y trixie bueno ella solo pensaba en su habitación un tema que se le presento hace unos días otras con danna .

_Flashblakk_

_trixie caminaba en el bosque para tomar aire fresco , luego de un rato se sentó y se quedo mirando un pequeño hongo hasta que de repente de ese pequeño hongo salio nada mas y nada menos que danna , que al instante camino hacia trixie sentándose al par de ella ._

_-hola trix que haces -dijo danna_

_-nada solo salí a tomar aire fresco y tu, es extraño que estés en el bosque a esta hora -dijo trixie un tanto extrañada ya que su amiga no salia mucho de su casa ._

_-a bueno es que acabo de salir de la casa de una amiga , es que iso una piyamada y bueno fue muy divertido -dijo danna recordando todas las cosas que hicieron en la piyamada ._

_-en serio , es increíble aunque la verdad es que yo no se nunca e ido a una piyamada- dijo trixie un tanto pensativa nunca a ido a una_

_-no inventes en verdad nunca has ido a una esto debe ser una broma -dijo danna muy sorprendida por lo que le dijo su amiga ._

_-no lo es nunca e ido , pero me gustaría ir a una ya sabes ser mas como una chica normal que una chica parte de una banda que protege a bajoterra y eso , tu me entiendes -dijo trixie un tanto desanimada ya que desde que se unió ala banda casi nunca pasa tiempo con sus amigas ._

_-si lo se -dijo danna pensando en como hacer que su amiga se sienta mejor -ya lo tengo-dijo ella con una expresión de estas lista_

_-que? ya tiene que -dijo trixie confundida_

_-vas a hacer tu primera piyamada en el refugio -dijo danna_

_-QUE ? Estas segura de que es una buena idea-dio trixie_

_-si por que no nunca has ido a una piyamada y que mejor forma de ir a una que hacerla tu misma -dijo danna_

_-si , es un buen punto pero no se que se hace en una piyamada recuerdas "chica lista parte de una banda protectora de bajoterra" -dijo trixie en forma de sarcasmo_

_-si pero yo te ayudare , ademas creo que karina la hermana de eli a ido a muchas piyamadas también creo que ella nos ayudara también -dijo danna_

_-si , pero no lose -dijo trixie muy dudosa_

_-anda sera divertido ,si -dijo danna haciendo ojitos de cachorro_

_-esta bien , HARE MI PRIMERA PIYAMADA -dijo trixie muy contenta por lo que iva a hacer_

_-así me gusta bueno, iré a ayudarte con los planes este viernes -dijo danna muy contenta_

_-hecho te espero en el refugio -dijo trixie_

_-si halla te veo -dijo danna_

_fin del flashblakk_

trixie seguía aun pensando como se lo diría a la banda , en especial a eli , ya que ella nunca hacia o mencionaba cosas de chicas y quisa si le decía se enojaría con ella .

-hay bluster , estoy muy contenta por lo de la piyamada pero que tal si eli y los demás se molestan-le dijo trixie a su babosa

-por que nos molestaríamos trixie -dijo karina (ya saben la hermanita de eli ) quien estaba en el marco de la puerta de hace rato

-kari...bueno...la verdad...es...que...ja(suspiro) , bueno danna y yo planeábamos hacer una piyamada a qui en el refugio-dijo trixie asustada por lo que pudiera decir karina.

-trixie...eso es genial , por fin aras una piyamada no sabes lo que e esperado para que esas palabras salgan de tu boca -dijo karina sentándose al par de trixie muy feliz

-de verdad no estas molesta -dijo trixie

-por que abría de estarlo es bueno que debes en cuando hagas una piyamada ademas , creo que los demás estarían de acuerdo ya que ellos siempre desordenan todo , y tu y yo siempre lo limpiamos a si que es justo que tu hagas tu primera piyamada y así yo te ayudo a planear todo y cada uno de las cosas -dijo karina

-gracias kari , ahora solo tenemos que esperar a danna para que las tres planeemos todo-dijo trixie

-esta bien y así aprovechamos y les contamos a los chicos para que no molesten durante la piyamada -dijo karina

-esta bien , mientras esperemos a danna en la sala -dijo trixie bajando con karina a la sala

las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron a esperar a danna , luego de unos minutos danna llego , trixie fue a abrir y pasaron las dos a la sala a sentarse en el sofá para decirle a los chicos

-mmm eli , kord, pronto pueden venir un momento -dijo trixie

luego de 2 minutos los chicos llegaron .

-muy bien trixie ya estamos a qui , que es lo nos tienes que decir -dijo eli

-mmm bueno chicos lo que quiero decirles es que ...

-es que trixie -dijo kord

-bueno...

-solo dilo -dijo pronto

-bien are una piyamada en el refugio-dijo trixie

-QUE ? -dijeron los tres al unisono

-si es que bueno nunca e ido a una piyamada y pensé hacer una con ayuda de danna y karina -dijo trixie un tanto asustada 

-mmm esta bien, no veo por que no -dijo eli

-yo estoy bien con eso -dijo kord

-mientras no me molesten estamos bien , nadie quiere ver molesto a "pronto el magnifico" -dijo pronto el presumido

-no...no están molestos -dijo trixie

-no-dijeron los tres al unisono

-entonces haré mi primera piyamada esto es genial -dijo trixie saltando y abrazando a danna y a karina

-bien pero solo una cosa-dijo karina parándose en frente de eli

-que por que me ves así -dijo eli

-bueno, hermanito espero que esta ves no hagas los que siempre haces cuando hago piyamadas -dijo karian cruzándose de brazos

-que -dijo eli

-bueno , primero en mis antiguas piyamadas siempre nos espiabas a mi y a mis amigas y si lo haces te voy a destruir -dijo karina

-esta bien , igual tenia 10 años que querías ademas es la piyamada de trixie no lo haría nunca -dijo eli un tanto asustado

-solo promételo , y ademas si creo que lo arias por que cuando trixie esta durmiendo siempre la espías -dijo karina con voz y mirada picara y haciendo que el shane se sonrojara y la sting se extrañara

-esta bien lo prometo -dijo eli cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda -ademas nunca lo hago yo no e espiados a trixie mientras duerme

-claro que si , te pones enfrente de la puerta y te quedas allí parado sin parpadear mirando como duerme

-creo que de ahora en adelante dormiré con la puerta serrada con llave -dijo trixie al escuchar lo que dijo karina aunque en cierta parte no le molesta -AH ahora se por que tengo ese sueño en donde siento que una rata me mira cada noche -dijo trixie

-que ? Crees que soy una rata -dijo eli un poco sonrojado y molesto

-no savia que eras tu , ademas por que me miras mientras durmiendo -dijo trixie poniendo al shane nervioso

-bueno yo...

-bueno ya cuando sera esa piyamada tuya trixie -dijo kord tratando de no poner mas incomoda la situación

-estaba pensando en mañana les parece chicas-dijo danna

-si por que no -dijeron trixie y karina al mismo tiempo

-esta bien las dejaremos a qui para que discutan lo que van a hacer -dijo pronto llendose a su habitación

-esta bien...apropósito eli aun me debes una explicación -dijo trixie a eli sentándose con las chicas a discutir que van a hacer , este solo trago saliva

-muy bien que es lo que vamos a hacer -dijo danna

-pues creo que deberíamos comenzar con a quien invitaremos -dijo karina

-me parece bien...

bueno hasta a qui termino con este capitulo , voy a tratar de subir un capitulo cada dos días para que no sufran tanto bueno espero sus comentarios a propósito si alguien tiene alguna idea me lo pueden decir y mas para el juego de verdad o reto que estoy planeando hacer en el fic (hora de besos) bueno esto es todo chao los quiero .


	2. la planeacion

Hola tooodooosss bueno a qui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste .

La planeación

-me parece bien-dijo trixie y danna al mismo tiempo

-bueno mmm a quien invitaras a trixie yo estaba pensando en katherin que dices tu -dijo karina

-si y también a la líder de la resistencia kory -dijo trixie

-bueno yo también estaba pensando en invitar a pilli que dicen- dijo danna

-si entonces sera katherin ,kory y pilli si – dijo karina

-si , les enviare un correo por la computadora-dijo trixie en la computadora ya escribiendo la invitación -y listo bueno que mas se hace chicas

-bueno ahora hay que ver en donde dormiremos -dijo danna

-que tal en la sala -dijo karina

-me parece bien -dijo trixie

-y que es lo que vamos a comer , lo que sea menos el veneno de pronto o como el le dice comida -dijo karina

-mmm y si llamamos a pizza rebote -dijo danna

-si le podemos decir a Mario que traiga la pizza -dijo trixie

-bien ahora solo falta ver que juegos hacer -dijo karina

-bueno yo estaba pensando en... -danna fue interrumpida por trixie

-lo siento , es que ya respondieron las chicas -dijo trixie corriendo a la computadora

-y que dicen-dijo danna

-bueno parecen que vendrán katherin ya acepto kory igual y pilli dice que ya esta ansiosa-dijo trixie muy contenta

-bien entonces ya las invitadas están listas solo falta planear los juegos , por que no lo hablamos en tu habitación trixie – dijo danna

-esta bien-dijo trixie subiendo las escaleras con danna y karina

**en la habitación de trixie **

danna y karina se sentaron en el piso , mientras que trixie se sentaba a par de su cama y estuvieron hablando durante unos 10 minutos .

-muy bien entonces ya tenemos dos juegos peleas de almohadas y ponle la cola al perro cazador de babosas (lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre), pero siento que nos falta uno que dices tu karina -dijo danna

-bueno yo estaba pensando en verdad o reto queme dicen-dijo karina

-es buena idea me gusta -dijo trixie

-a mi también me gusta entonces seria , pelea de almohadas , ponle la cola al perro cazador de babosas y verdad o reto -dijo danna

-entonces solo falta esperar a mañana para que comience todo -dijo karina

-si bueno ahora que -dijo trixie

-bueno que tal si hablamos sobre otros temas -dijo karina

-me parece bien -dijo trixie

**10 minutos antes afuera de la habitación de trixie**

kord caminaba por el pasillo hasta que escucho a las chicas hablar y se puso a escuchar a través de la puerta a ver de que hablaban(que sapo -_-) pasaron unos minutos hasta que kord escucho que harían el juego de verdad o reto de inmediato se le ocurrió un plan para ese juego que incluía mucho acerca de...(es un secreto aguanten) , en fin como kord savia que danna no seria su cómplice pensó en hablar con karina ya que el sabia que ella haría lo que fuera por hacer sufrir sonrojar y avergonzar a su hermano , así que por los momentos se fue y espero a que salgan para hablar en privado con karina .

**Dos horas después**

las chicas avían bajado y trixie y danna salieron a comprar palomitas , refrescos y golosinas (chucherías o caramelos como quieran decirles) para una película que tenían planeada ver durante la piyamada , así que kord aprovecho para hablar con karina

-kari , necesito hablar contigo -dijo kod (hui que tendrá planeado ese kord vale si es sapo espiando a las chicas eso no se hace y la verdad casi todos los chicos son igual mi hermanito siempre me espiaba cuando tenia piyamadas ¬_¬).

**3 horas después **

llegaron trixie y danna de la caverna comercial y al parecer traían mas de 4 bolsas cada una , y claro como eli estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a trixie y danna ayudo llevándose unas bolsas como todo un caballero (yo : y tal eli :tienes un problema yo:si por que te molesta eli:si, si me molesta yo:bueno aguantate)

bueno al dejar y arreglar todas las cosas eli recibió una llamada

-habla eli shane con quien hablo

-eli soy twist tengo información que seria útil a tu banda (en este fic twist es un espía de eli en industrias blakk a si que es un doble doble agente)

-muy bien twist cuando me la puedes dar

-creo que mañana se puede , no tengo otro día mas tengo una misión de blakk

-bueno esta bien , pero tengo que advertite que trixie tiene una piyamada y bueno para ser lo mas discretos posibles durante su piyamada

-que trixie tiene una piyamada creí que esas cosas no le interesaban

-si yo también ,pero bueno sabes como es

-si bueno entonces mañana si me tengo que ir adiós eli

-ok adiós twist

-eli quien era -pregunto trixie

-a solo era twist vendrá mañana a darme una información

-bien mientras no interfiera con lo de la piyamada esta bien -dijo trixie

-no tranquila , no pasara nada a apropósito ya sabes a quien invitar -dijo eli

-si ya invite a katherin a pilli y a kory -dijo trixie

-espera dijiste kory -pregunto eli muy sorprendido

-si por que -dijo trixie

-bueno por que ya sabes la líder de la resistencia va a venir -dijo eli . De repente se escucharon pasa provenientes de arriba al parecer era kord quien corrió desde su habitación para discutir un tema muy pero muy importante

-escuche que kory va a venir -pregunto kord muy emocionado (dije que un tema muy importante... para el)

-si por que tan emocionado kord acaso te gusta-pregunto trixi con una cara picara

-no...no...no...es...es que...ya sabes como casi nunca la vemos y bueno-dijo kord muy sonrojado

-a ja esta bien joven enamorado vamos a creerte -dijo trixie

-bueno si de casualidad me necesitan para algo durante la piyamada me...me avisan si -dijo kord alejándose del lugar para que no lo vieran lo rojo que estaba

-si te necesitaríamos como el mayordomo -dij trixie riéndose junto con eli

-a trixie , bueno en donde crees que twist y yo podamos hablar sobre lo de la información durante tu piyamada , por que en mi habitación lo aria pero esta muy desordenada y bueno me da flojera arreglarla -dijo eli pensando en el desorden de su habitación

(que flojo)

-bueno si es un tema muy importante creo que no estorbaran durante el juego de verdad o reto creo que pueden hablar mientras jugamos eso -dijo trixie

-gracias trix , no sabes lo cuanto necesito esa información y la obtengo reduciremos las municiones de babosas malvadas del doctor blakk

-si bueno no hay de que , mmm bueno eli creo que debería de irme con las chicas aun no hemos discutido todo tengo mucho que aprender sobre esto de las piyamadas sabes ,apropósito sabias que el juego de ponle la cola al perro cazador de babosas hay que colocarle la cola a una imagen en la pared no aun perro de verdad -dijo trixe

-si si lo sabia trix -dijo eli

-ja bueno yo tengo muchas cosas que aprender bueno creo que mejor me voy adiós eli -dijo trixie

-esta bien adiós trixie buenas noches-dijo eli dando le un beso en la mejilla a trixie . Al darse cuenta de lo que iso se sonrojo mas que un tomate y al igual que trixie

-adiós -dijo trixie

-adiós -dijo eli llendose a su habitación

-muy bien chicas ya estoy a qui ahora que falta por hacer -pregunto trixie alas dos chicas pero ella noto algo las dos se estaban riendo -chicas que les pasa

-jajajaja que tu y eli no se dieran un beso de verdad si no uno de buenas noche en la mejilla-dijo danna

-oían nos estaban espiando -dijo trixie

si-dijeron las dos al unisono -por que eli no te invita a salir dijo-danna

-hay por favor sabes que mi hermano es cobarde con esas cosas-dijo karina

-ya chicas por favor solo sigamos con los planes si -dijo trixie

-esta bien enamorada-dijeron las chicas al unisono

-muy bien entonces que sigue-dijo trixie

**horas después **

danna se fue a su casa mientras que karina y trixie se quedaron dormidas en la habitación de trixie . Mientras en la habitación de al lado kord no dormía solo se puso como en posición fetal repitiendo -kory vendrá ,kory vendrá , kory vendrá ,kory vendrá .kory vendrá , hasta que se quedo dormido pensando en kory (enamorados).mientas en la habitación de al lado un chico peliazul no dormía solo tenia la cabeza metida en las piernas balanceándose de alante para otras repitiendo estas palabras, bese a trixie en la mejilla , bese a trixie en la mejilla, bese a trixie en la mejilla, bese a trixie en la mejilla, bese a trixie en la mejilla , bese a trixie en la mejilla , bese a trixie en la mejilla y así hasta que se quedo dormido (valla que "trauma" no O_O) en la habitación de al lado dormía un topoide llamado pronto que al parecer dormía desde el medio dia y no se levando por el ruido que provocaron las chicas (valla que sueño tan pesado) , bueno en fin con las babosas al parecer solo dormían cada una en sus cestas al lado de sus dueños (berpy es niña o niño) . Al dia siguiente las primeras en levantarse fueron trixie y karina quienes se bañaron se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar y se sentaron a jugar video juegos al rato se levanto eli ,kord y pronto quienes bajaron a desayunar la sustancia toxica que prepara pronto en la cocina .

-buenos días trixie , karina -dijeron los tres al unisono

-buenos días chicos -dijeron las dos chicas quienes aun jugaban video juegos

-y estas nerviosa por la piyamada de hoy trix -pregunto kord a la pelirroja

-no la verdad es que no ansiosa si pero ya sabes -dijo trixie

-bueno yo también espero con ansias la piyamada-dijo kord en tono macabro frotándose las manos

-a eli necesito hablar contigo un momento dijo trixie levantándose para hablar con el claro que todavía seguía jugando video juegos

-claro trix , que pasa -dijo eli

-recuerdas que twist vendrá y bueno para recordarte que pueden hablar durante el juego de verdad o reto es que quiero que mi primera piyamada sea memorable para mi golpe final kari -dijo trixie derrotando a karina esta solo frunció el seño y lanzo el control contra la mesa.

-si si lo recuerdo y hablando de eso tu piyamada no comienza a las 5 ya son las 12 deberías de organizar todo los aperitivos los sacos de dormir y eso -dijo eli

-si , lo se ya lo hago vamos kari hay muchas cosas por hacer -dijo trixie

durante toda la tarde las dos chicas arreglaron todo para la piyamada desde los sacos para dormir hasta los juegos y aperitivos , luego de unas horas ya eran las 4:30 pm de la tarde y llego danna con muchas cosas que al parecer dijo que traería .

-hola chicas solo faltan 30 minutos para la piyamada ya están listas sus piyamas -dijo danna mostrando el suyo

-si lamia ya esta lista -dijo karina

-espera hay que salir con la piyama puesta -pregunto trixie

-si por que -dijeron las dos al unisono

-oh oh -dijo trixie

continuara

**bueno ya con esto termino con el segundo capitulo bueno este creo que no voy a subir 1 capitulo cada 2 días por que la verdad escribí este capitulo muy rápido entonces subiré los capítulos a medida que los termine de escribir , y por cierto estoy pensando en hacer una historia de bajoterra basada en la película de los juegos de hambre saben cual es esa película verdad , bueno pensaba en hacer como la historia de los juegos del hambre pero en versión de bajoterra escriban en los comentarios si quieren que lo haga los quiero mucho y bueno hasta el próximo capitulo besos .**


	3. que comience la diversión

**Hola toodooosss bueno a qui les tengo ya listo el siguiente capitulo **

**Que comience la diversión **

-que que te pasa trixie por que dices oh oh , te ocurre algo-dijo karina muy preocupada

-bueno es que la verdad...es...algo, absurdo -dijo trixie muy apenada

-solo dilo-dijo danna

-bueno es que (suspiro) yo...yo...nunca e usado mi piyama en publico -dijo trixie muy apenada

-que era solo eso, tanto alboroto por eso-dijo karina

-bueno es que nunca he salido con piyama en publico-dijo trixie

-hay de eso no te preocupes nosotras también estaremos en piyama no tienes por que avergonzarte -dijo danna

-sabes tienes razón pero les advierto yo duermo un tanto ligera-dijo trixie

-bueno ya solo faltan unos minutos vamos a cambiarnos -dijo karina .

Luego de unos minutos las chicas salieron claro que no notaron que los chicos estaban abajo , en fin primero salio karina esta tenia una una camisa de tirante color rosado claro y un mono que le llegaba por las rodillas de color azul con diseños de estrellas . Luego salio danna ella tenia puesta una camisa sin tirantes de colo fucsia y un modo que le llegaba menos de las rodillas de color negro. Las dos chicas bajaron con los chicos estos solo las miraron extrañados .

-trixie ya baja -grito karina

-ya voy -dijo trixie . Luego de eso trixie bajo y todos se quedaron boqui abiertos trixie tenia una camisa de tirantes color azul oscuro con unos short cortos de color rosado(para que sepan a si es mi piyama).

-que que les pasa -dio trixie algo extrañada mientras bajaba las escaleras

-no es que nunca te hemos visto a si y entonces te vemos algo raro , pero en buen sentido-dijo kord

-te ves hermosa-dijo eli . Todos voltearon al escuchar el comentario de eli este solo se sonrojo junto con trixie

-mmm gracias-dijo trixie

-bueno mmm creo que debemos esperar a las chicas no creen -dijo danna

-si...si este deberíamos esperarlas ya deben estar por venir -dijo trixie -chicos sera que pueden irse

-ah si si claro -dijo eli llendose con los demás

-bueno creo que ya deben estar por llegar -dijo karina . De repente sonó el timbre -deben ser ellas voy a abrir

-hola,hola,hola -dijo pilli pasando . Pilli tenia puesta una bata de color amarillo con toques dorados y tenia el cabello en una coleta al igual que trixie .

-hola chicas como están -dijo katerine .ella tenia un mono de color morado junto con una camisa de tirantes de color lila con el cabello suelto al igual que danna

-hola espero que no se hallan frustrado eh -hijo kory .ella bueno como es parte de la resistencia tenia un conjunto de estilo de camuflaje claro que un poco mas coqueto y con el cabello en dos trenzas al igual que karina

-no en realidad -dijo trixie

-y hablando de realidad trixie por que decidiste realizar una piyamada no es común en ti -dijo kateriine

-bueno es que esa es una larga historia -dijo trixie

-bueno y que esperamos que comience esta piyamada -dijo danna

las chicas no paraban de divertirse , jugaron el juego de ponle la cola al perro cazador de babosas la cual sorprendente mente gano trixie , luego comenzaron a ver una película de máx jacson de terror lo cual a las chicas las asusto mucho , después de unas dos horas las chicas comenzaron con las peleas de almohadas la cual dejo a mas de una mareada pero fue muy divertido al pasar la hora notaron que eran las 7:30 así que decidieron llamar a pizza rebote y le pidieron a mario 3 pizzas extra grande familiar duplicada por 4 de queso , jamón , peperoni y otras cosas , pero tenían que esperar un tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces las chicas comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa . Lo que no savia era que cierto chico peliazul las estaba espiando (valla que cuando "promete no promete") en fin el chico peliazul tuvo que dejar de ver la piyamada y ver la hora hasta que noto que twist estaba por llegar así que tuvo que bajar a hablar con trixie , eli bajo y dijo.

-trixie twist esta por llegar -dijo eli

-ah si cierto a eso me recuerda, quien quiere jugar verdad o reto-dijo trixie

-verdad o reto ,valla trix me sorprendes me anoto-dijo pilli

-yo igual , suena interesante – dijo katerine

-por favor yo asesino a mas de 100 espías por semana este juego es pan comido-dijo kory

-bien entonces jugaremos verdad o reto-dijo danna

-wo ,wo, wo ,wo, esperen vamos a hacer un trato el que no cumpla con el reto o no diga la verdad la persona se tendrá que comer la comida de pronto (gracias loca chora -_- ) -dijo karina

wo esto sera genial -dijo pilli

esta bien -dijeron todas al unisono

-mmm eli creo que twist esta por llegar lo vas a esperar a qui -dijo trixie

-si creo que las veré jugar – dijo eli

-muy bien , chicas iré a buscar la botella -dijo trixie buscando la botella

-mmm chicas yo iré a verificar algo -dijo karina

-ok ve -dijo danna quedándose a hablar con las chicas

karina subió , pero no a verificar algo sino a avisarle a kord que ya jugarían verdad o reto -kord ya es hora -dijo karina bajando de nuevo las escaleras

**dentro de la habitación de kord **

este al escuchar que ya era hora solo se levanto y tomo la cámara para grabar todo

-preparate eli ,lo bueno esta por venir -dijo kord -jajajaja- este rio maléfica mente bajando las escaleras

-bien ya bine ya llego trixie con la botella-dijo karina

-no , pero hay viene -dijo katerine señalando a trixie quien venia corriendo claro que también venia kord por las chicas no les importo

-bien ya vine vamos a hacer un circulo yo comienzo -dijo trixie las demás chicas hicieron el circulo y trixie giro la botella y esta callo en kory

-muy bien kory que elijes verdad o reto – pregunto trixie

-mmm verdad -respondió kory

-muy bien dime algo que pensarías si kord te diera un beso en los labios -dijo trixie poniendo muy sonrojada a kory y a kord quien también escucho las demás solo le dieron mirada picara a kory

-bu..bu..bueno...yo...yo...yo...no aria nada fuera de lo normal solo me pondría incomoda alegre ,feliz oeso depende creo -dijo ela en tono nerviosa

-claroooooooo dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras kord solo se quedaba allí mirando

-muy bien es mi turno -dijo pilli girando la botella esta solo apunto a katerine

-muy bien katerine que elijes verdad o reto -dijo pilli

-verdad -respondió esta

-que piensas sobre quentin

-que? bueno que es un gran chico y...y...y que es muy inteligente, un poquito tierno y un poco lindo -dijo katerine muy pero muy sonrojada

-essooooo -dijeron todas al unisono

-muy bien mi turno -dijo kory , la botella apunto a danna

-muy bien que elijes danna verdad o reto

-reto -respondió ella

-muy bien te reto a cambiar de ropa con la persona a tu derecha -dijo kory , danna solo volteo y miro a katerine claro que reto es reto luego de 2 minutos las dos chicas volvieron solo que con la ropa de la otra

-muy bien ahora me toca a mi danna girando la botella esta callo en pilli

-muy bien verdad o reto pilli

-reto- respondió esta

-muy bien te reto a que escuches todo un CD de música contri

-que pero sabes que yo detesto ese estilo de música

-hazlo o prefieres comer la comida de pronto

-bien denme el CD

pilli se puso a escuchar el CD de 6 músicas contri sentada en el sofá mientras las demás solo mirabas , a la primera música pilli esta bien , a la segunda estaba roja ,a la tercera ya estaba en posición fetal , a la cuarta la estaba en el suelo clavando las uñas en el piso dejando arañazos parecidos a los de los gatos , a la quinta ya estaba en la pared recostada llorando y a la ultima bueno digamos que solo se desmayo , al despertar todos se rieron de pilli claro que kord era el que mas se reía ya que lo tenia todo grabado .

-me vengare por eso danna

-jajajaja eso lo veremos -dijo danna riendo

-jajajaja mi turno dijo katerine girando la botella esta callo frente a karina

-muy bien karina verdad o reto

yo elijo...

fue interrumpida por el timbre eli fue a abrir y era twist este paso y saludo a todos para luego comenzar a hablar con el en la sala a lado delas chicas

-bien como dije elijo verdad

-muy bien que opinas sobre twist si lo tuvieras como novio – karina , twist y eli al escuchar eso pararon de hablar y se pusieron a escuchar mientras que kord ya preparaba la cámara por que savia que vendrá lo bueno

(ya me esta comenzando a caer mal kord)

-este bien creo que debo admitirlo seria algo que me gustaría mucho pero eso depende si twist se comporta ya saben -dijo karina las demás solo se reían mientras que twist se sonrojo mucho , mientras que eli solo se quedo en estado de shock por lo que dijo su hermanita

-twist si llegases ser novio de mi hermana solo te diré algo -dijo eli

-que -dijo este

-maltrátala y te mueres oistes -dijo este con cara de amenaza

-esta bien-dijo twist tragando saliva

-valla no creo que nadie superara ese reto -dijo trixie

-así quieres apostar-dijo karina

-adelante chica-dijo trixie

-apuesta aceptada -dijo katerine -mi turno digo ella girando la botella esta paro sobre trixie

-muy bien trixe verdad o reto

-reto -respondió ella

-muy bien es hora de ver quien gana twist eli pueden venir , kord al escuchar eso solo sonrió maléfica mente

-ok -dijo eli parándose en frente de ellas junto con twist

-muy bien quédense allí quietos , trixie tu reto es que tienes que elegir entre besar a twist o a eli (valla se paso)

-QUE? -dijo trixie

continuara

**bueno ya e terminado con este capitulo espero que les halla gustado , muy prono tendrán la continuación y sobre lo del fic de los juegos del hambre parece que lo voy a hacer pero me tomaría tiempo a si que tendrán que ser pasientes , bueno este espero sus comentarios y recuerden cualquier idea que tienen me la puede decir chao besos los quiero .**


	4. un gran reto

**Hola a toodooss bueno me tarde un poquito pero a qui esta el siguiente capitulo .**

**Un gran reto **

-que?-dijo trixie algo alterada

-pues si tienes que besar a uno de los dos , pero claro en los labios -dijo karina con una cara picara

-no...no...puedo hacer eso-dijo trixie

-claro que si es un reto ,es tu reto-dijo karina

-si pero no ese -dijo trixie

-mmm chicas lamento decirlo pero nosotros tampoco queremos ser parte de este reto y mucho menos un reto de alguien con una mente tan maquiavélica como la tuya karina-dijo twist un tanto incomodo

-escúchame bien rubio mal teñido , lo aras a si tenga que hacerlo por las malas oistes -dijo esta con una cara amenazante

-pero kari yo tampoco quiero hacerlo-dijo eli un tanto ruborizado

-eli, recuerdas que yo te dije que si volvías a espiar una de mis... o mejor dicho la piyamada de trixie te mataría , pues no lo decía en serio lo que quise decir es que te humillaría en todo bajoterra y como rompiste tu promesa haras esto por que si no lo haces subiré el video -dijo karina parada en frente de ellos

-que? , pero dijiste que no lo vería nadie -dijo eli asustado su hermana haría lo que fuera para humillarlo (que gran hermana es me inspira)

-pues , no fue a si lo que dije fue que no lo subiría a babosa-net por los momentos , y bueno esos "momentos" pasan volando no crees , y bueno ya me conoces si ese video se llegase a subir los dos quedarían humillados por todo bajoterra -dijo karina

-pero como supiste que yo... -eli fue interrumpido por karina

-fácil rastreador GPS se lo compre a mi amiga a qui presente katherine quien invento este rastreador que va dentro de la sangre-dijo karina

-que?-dijo eli confundido , asustado y alterado

-pues te explico , hace un par de semanas como yo ya sabia que necesitaría algo para saber donde estabas , hable con katherine quien invento un rastreador GPS , que va dentro de la sangre , la cual te inyecte hace unos días , cuando por alguna razón "accidental" te quedaste dormido con unas pastillas para dormir que cayeron por alguna razón "desconocida" a tu vaso la cual ingeriste y yo claro aproveche y te inyecte mientras dormías el rastreador -dijo karina con mirada matadora -apropósito yo siendo tu no mentiría por un rato ya que también con presionar un botón puedo hacer que te electrocutes (como me inspira esta chica vale es un gran modelo a seguir no lo creen)

-que ? Pero como pudiste kari – dijo eli

-que no te explique con ayuda de katherine ja que lento vale, y bueno tomen estas vendas al chico que trixie bese no puede ver ok solo lo sabrán al sentir el beso-dijo karina dándoles las vendas para los ojos

-esta bien , si es la única forma de que no me electrocutes -dijo tapándose los ojos con las vendas al igual que twist

-clarooooo si eso te hace sentir protegido-dijo karina en tono de sarcasmo

-ok ellos aceptaron pero yo aun no quiero besarlos -dijo trixie quien aun estaba sonrojada

-pues, esta bien -dijo karina

-enserió -dijeron todos en la sala

-claro, si trixie quiere probar la comida que iso pronto esta bien-dijo karina mostrando la comida -bien trixie pronto cocino sopa de caracoles verde cosechados a mano del pantano , claro que envés de usar agua normal para hacer la sopa utilizo orina de rata dice que le da un toque , aparte claro de picar la mima rata en trozos pequeños creo que son esos , no me equivoque son los ojos usp -dijo ella un tanto orgullosa como pronto - apropósito recuerda que la comida de pronto tarda 3 horas en dañarse si no se concierte en veneno o desperdicio toxico y esas 3 horas pasaron hace ya unos 3 segundo valla que les párese -dijo karina mirando su reloj

-bien creo que prefiero hacer ese reto que morir- dijo trixie pensando en la comida de pronto

-me parece bien -dijo karina muy orgullosa –_ soy la reina del chantaje – dijo ella mentalmente _

-muy bien trixie recuerda que el beso es en los labios - recordo pilli

-y tiene que ser o a eli o a twist -dijo kory

-si y ya no hay vuelta atrás – recordó danna

-trix- llamo kord del otro lado de la sala – trix disfruta tu beso -dijo este en tono victorioso y pícaro con una cámara ya grabando (ya kord me esta cayendo mal jajaja no merita , pero muy pronto tendrá su lección)

oigan chicas voy a hacer el reto pero les pido tres cosas si-dijo trixie

-cuales -dijo katherine

-uno ,no son de gran ayuda alentando y kord quien te pidió tu opinión callate, si quieres seguir viviendo . Dos a quien quiera que yo elija no van a decir por que lo escogiste no dirán nada y no se van a reír ,ni señalar NADA ok . Y tres kord guarda esa cámara no quiero que graben ok -dijo trixie muy firme y directa

-si , esta bien -dijeron todas a las vez y kord bueno estaba tristes por que no grabaría nada

-esta bien trix -dijo karina caminando en dirección a kord y diciendo – _no te preocupes tengo una cámara escondida para grabarlos – _ kord al oír esas palabras hecho una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-oigan nosotros también tenemos que hablar sobre unos asuntos entonces podrían apresurarse -dijo twist

-descuida , esto sera rápido y descuida yo veré que karina no se ponga celosa si trixie te besa a ti -dijo pilli en tono picara y viendo al reojo a karina , esta solo se sonrojo .

-bien trix adelante -dijo karina

Trixie se paro en frente de los muchachos y se quedo mirando tanto a twist como a eli , luego de unos segundos se acerco a twist lo miro y se acerco y al estar a unos centímetros de distancia sus respiraciones se unieron pero...algo paso trixie no lo beso a el si no a eli esta en un rápido movimiento se aparto de twist y se acerco a eli , ella paso sus manos por el cuello de eli y acercándose mas y mas hasta que se dieron un tierno beso , trixie solo pensaba_ -por que por que no bese a twist así hubiera molestado a karina ,pero en cierta parte quería besar a eli por que lo hice , solo espero que no digan nada- _mientras con eli este solo se quedo congelado no podía creer que trixie lo escogiera a el , se sentía en el cielo sus labios sabor a vainilla y tenerla tan cerca sus respiraciones eran una , y claro se emociono por que era su primer beso y era con la chica que le gustaba , pero luego recordó que su hermana nada "malvada" y todo un "ángel" los estaban mirando junto con kord y las amigas de trixie . Luego de unos segundo trixie se separo por falta de oxigeno (como te odio oxigeno te odio) , al separarse se sonrojo mucho no sabia como reaccionaria eli , y este al quitarse la venda junto con twist también se sonrojo , y bueno twist estaba asustado luego de sentir a trixie que estaba apunto de besarlo se sonrojo igual pero bueno ya saben como es , luego de que se quitaran las vendas las chicas no decían nada ya que "prometieron" no decir ni hacer nada .

-bueno...yo...yo...ya...ya...cum...cum...cumplí...con...con...el...re...reto-dijo trixie muy ruborizada , y tartamudeando

-bueno así parece – dijo karina

-bueno quien sigue-pregunto danna

-bueno no es por turno a si que quiero seguir yo -dijo kory girando la botella

pero esperen no los dejare así vamos a ver que están pensando los chicos , después del reto de trixie .

_Flahsblack _

_trixie luego de separarse estaba muy sonrojada solo pensaba era -por que lo hice , por que no bese a twist espero que eli no me odie por esto -pensó trixie._

_Eli después de quitarse la venda solo pensaba en – trixie me beso , por que por que no beso a twist y me beso ami sera que yo le gusto - pensó eli ._

_Y bueno karina y kord eran los mas felices solo pensaban en : _

_-bueno eso ya se veía pero no pensé que trixie hubiera pensado primero en besar a twist , pero luego no le importo y beso a mi hermano , parece que kord me debe dinero-pensó karina _

_-valla no lo creo perdí ahora le tengo que pagar a karina como pude perder la apuesta , lo único bueno es que tengo todo grabado lo subiré a babosa-net ,no puedo esperar a que ellos dos se enteren -pensó kord en su cabeza _

_-muy bien eso si fue muy extraño por un momento , pensé que besaría a twist , y luego beso a eli, trixe no resistió es que bueno hacen una bella pareja – pensó danna _

_-voy a molestar a trixie un buen rato , pero tengo que esperar hasta mañana por que prometí que no diría nada , y cuando vendrá esa pizza- pensó pilli _

_-valla esa trixie casi me engaña, creí que besaría a twist pero voy a tener que hablar seria mente con ella , y por que tarda tanto esa pizza – pensó katherine _

_-estoy acostumbrada a no sorprenderme ya que siempre me atacan espías para asesinarme y ya estoy acostumbrada pero esto me sorprendió mucho y cuando llegara la pizza ya me estoy muriendo del hambre – pensó kory _

_fin del flashblack_

luego de que kory girar la botella esta apunto a danna , claro que eli y twist se fueron a hablar sobre el asunto .

-muy bien danna verdad o reto – pregunto kory

-mmm creo que reto – dijo danna

-muy bien te reto a que le afeites el cabello , las cejas y el bigote de pronto ahora ya que esta durmiendo -dijo kory

-ooww – dijeron las chicas al unisono

-muy bien denme la rasuradora -dijo danna

-bien toma ve – dijo pili

y con eso danna fue a la habitación de pronto el cual estaba dormido . 7 minutos después bajo danna con una bolsa llena de cabello al parecer ahora pronto en un topo calvo .

-muy bien ahora yo -dijo pilli girándola botella esta paro en frente de karina

-bien karina ,verdad o reto -pregunto pilli

-mmm reto -respondió esta

-muy bien entonces te reto a que pelees cuerpo a cuerpo con la persona que apunte la botella -dijo pilli girando la botella esta apunto a trixie – muy bien karina parece que pelearas con trixie

-QUE? , estas loca trixie es muy fuerte hasta mas que kord -dijo karina muy asustada

-no exageres trixie no puedes se tan fuerte – dijo pilli

-no te creas pilli la otra vez kord le iso una broma pesada a trixie y ella lo golpeo , pero fue tan fuerte la paliza que kord duro 1 semana en el hospital – dijo danna recordando ese momento

-wo , pero la botella a hablado ya – dijo pilli

-si y y no hay vuelta atrás karina recuerdas – dijo trixie sonándose los dedos

-de acuerdo – dijo karina tragando saliva

luego de eso todos fueron hacia el patio trasero incluso eli y twist fueron no se perderían na pelea y mas de chicas .

-muy bien chicas ,las reglas son simples la primera que se rinda o que noqueada o en estado de coma lo primero que pase pierde y gana la otra y para colocarlo mas interesante la que pierda se comerá toda la comida estilo gourmet de pronto – dijo pilli , las chicas solo se colocaron a una distancia karina estaba asustada , a lo contrario de trixie estaba mas feliz que la palabra -algunas palabras antes de comenzar chicas -dijo pilli

-no la verdad no -dijo karina asustada

-pues yo si no te tendré piedad karina estas acabada , -dijo trixie colocándose en posición de pelea -eli yo siendo tu buscaría el teléfono con el numero de marcado rápido del hospital esto no durara mucho , tu hermana sera puré -dijo trixie mirando al peliazul

-trixie podrías no golpear tan fuerte a karina por favor -grito eli , muy asustado por su hermana trixie era muy fuerte

-no , va a pagar por todo lo que iso – dijo trixie

-muy bien que la pelea comience en 3...2...1...ya

**bueno hasta a qui es este capitulo , y bueno la verdad quisiera que me perdonen por tardar en actualizar pliss es que como es navidad mis hermanas mayores vinieron de visita y perdí la noción de los días , es que bueno yo tenia 8 años que no las veía por que estaban en Colombia y yo apenas tenia 5 años cuando las vi y bueno me emocione por verlas pero les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda los quiero muchos besos y feliz navidad . **


	5. la pelea

**Hola toodooss bueno ya casi termino con este fic solo falta eso depende de lo largo que lo haga...que les iva a decir, a ya bueno al final del fic les voy a colocar un mensaje de navidad para ustedes que quisiera que lo lean es muy bonito , y bueno ya eso era lo que iva a decir sin mas nada a qui les va el capitulo.**

**La pelea y nuevos retos .**

La pelea ya avía comenzado y karina no podía estar mas asustada, ya que no savia que hacer solo camino hacia atrás pensando que hacer por que pelear con trixie no seria una buena elección . Trixie no podía estar mas feliz cuando comenzó la pelea vio que karina solo caminaba hacia atrás esta iso lo mismo camino hacia ella , lo cual asusto mucho a karina savia que trixie si la golpeara fuerte, pero a ella no se le ocurría nada hasta que se choco con algo grande y al darse cuenta que era un árbol rodeada de rocas no tenia escapatoria estaba acorralada y muy asustada .los chicos solo miraban a karina sin escapatoria y estaban muy asustados trixie tenia su cara , la cara de enojo de ella y nada bueno sale cuando trixie pone esa cara , pero bueno digamos que los mas preocupados eran los tres chicos . Eli estaba muy preocupado por su hermana , pero el savia por que trixie estaba tan molesta y en parte le gusto que trixie se vengara pero era contra su hermana así que no podía hacer mucho lo que si savia es que hablaría con trixie mas tarde(huyuyui, de que hablara este chico) . Twist era el mas preocupado (por que sera ¬¬) bueno estaba muy preocupado por karina sentía que tenia que ir a salvarla pero luego recordó 3 cosas , una estaba en un reto que tenia que cumplir , dos si se metía a salvarla todo el mundo le aria preguntas y eso y el no quería que le preguntaran nada y tres trixie era mas fuerte que el y ella con tan solo saber que se metieron a salvar a karina esta lo golpearía a el y el no quería eso. Y bueno por ultimo estaba kord el quería que ganara karina ya que avía apostado con pilli ,si karina ganaba el seria un troll feliz y pilli le aposto a trixie y claro que apostaron una gran cantidad de oro si no no estuviese tan asustado.

Bueno sigamos con la pelea .

Trixie caminaba hacia karina preparando su puño para golpearla estaban tan cerca , karina solo pensaba que aria hasta que hallo una manera pero tendría que esquivar varios golpes , espero a que trixie le lanzara el golpe , cuando eso paso karina se agacho y salio corriendo dejando a trixie con la mano en puño claro que fue tan fuerte el golpe que lanzo que iso que el árbol se partiera en dos y callera. Todo el mundo estaba asustado trixie quería golpear a karina con tanta fuerza que iso que un árbol se partiera en dos y callera , suerte que ella lo esquivo. Bueno trixie estaba furiosa ya quería golpear a esa chica así que corrió lo mas próximo a donde karina para atacarla esta solo estaba asustada pero savia que no quería huir de una pelea y quedar como una cobarde en frete de todos sus amigos en especial su "amigo" twist, quien no estaba "muy preocupado por ella" . así que no tuvo otra idea mas que pelear un poco para no quedar como una total cobarde antes de que la pelea termine claro que ella quería terminar viva , en fin karina se puso en posición de pelea cosa que a todo el mundo sorprendió .

-valla , karina...con que quieres pelear entonces -dijo trixie a poca distancia que karina

-no precisamente solo quiero salir viva de esto-dijo karina con cara de terror

-muy bien suerte con eso-dijo trixie lanzando una patada a karina y esta no pudo esquivarla ya que la tomo por sorpresa.

Karina al levantarse se todo el abdomen y sintió como esa patada le pelo que de broma no le parte una costilla , pero aun así se levando y continuo esta le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de trixie , claramente esta la esquivo y tomo el brazo de karina con tanta fuerza que le dejo una marca casi permanente , luego que tomara a karina por el brazo la lanzo hacia el suelo causándole un dolor insoportable , pero claro esta siguió con todas sus fuerzas le lanzo una patada a trixie cuando esta estaba distraída(mirando a eli claro O_O) el cual le impacto en la cintura causándole a trixie una gran lesión claro que a ella no le dolió mucho por así decirlo , en fin ella al ver que karina seguía de pie...o viva como ella piensa se coloco en posición y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia karina cuando estaba cerca karina se preparaba pero luego...desapareció del lugar dejando todos impresionados.

-valla no savia que trixie era estilo ninja -dijo pilli

-no lo es , pero ese truco es nuevo-dijo danna

-no en eso te equivocas ese truco lo hemos visto antes de alguien -dijo eli , luego de eso todos miraron a twist

-que ? Me ven -dijo twist con esta cara O.O xd

-sabes bien de lo que hablamos ese truco es tuyo no es así tu se lo enseñaste a trixie verdad – dijo katherine

-si bueno si se lo enseñe , pero fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo twist

-cuando fue hace mucho-pregunto danna

-hace 3 días... feliz-dijo twist

-no sabes lo que hiciste gracias a eso quisa karina no viva-dijo kord

-kord no ayudas en nada-dijo eli

-bueno si pero no sabia que ella pelearía con karina , ademas solo desapareció y bueno mientras mas pronto ella ejecute ese plan que tiene mejor-dijo twist mirando a karina quien buscaba con temor a trixie

-que plan -dijeron todos al unisono

-que no es ovio karina desde que comenzó la pelea a estado planeando como salir de la pelea de una manera como decirlo...viva-dio twist

-no me avía fijado pero si-dijo kory -observen karina aunque este buscando a trixie esta a estado pensando mucho-dijo kory

-solo espero que salga de la pelea sana y salva-dijo twist aun que no se percato que pensó en voz alta , y todo el mundo se le quedo miando claro que la de twist nadie le gana O_O -que...que les pasa?-dijo este

-NADA-dijeron todos a la ves

volviendo a la pelea

karina seguía buscando a trixie estaba muy asustada no savia lo que pasaría trixie no paparía hasta dejarla en estado de coma o algo peor .

-donde estas trixie , donde te escondes- dijo karina cuando penso arriba y miro pero no encontro nada-dijeron

-no abajo -dijo trixie apareciendo por debajo de ella lanzándole una patada en las piernas haciéndola caer muy fuerte .

-ya casi karina un poco mas -se dijo ella misma

-no te preocupes un poco mas y estas acabada-dijo trixie- como le digo a kord , eli y pronto cuando les gano en los video juegos , golpe fina .

Esto iso que karina se asustara mas ya que no podría aguantar un golpe mas ya estaba votando sangre por la nariz y boca mientras que trixie estaba normal , entonces no tuvo que otra que hacer el plan , a si que solo se coloco parda allí parada como que esperando el golpe .

-muy bien golpe fina-dijo trixie

-fue un placer conocer a karina- dijo danna

-no ayudas danna- dijo eli

-no ella estará bien , ya se cual es el plan-dijo twist

-enrecio -dijeron todos al unisono

-si solo observen -dijo twist

todos miraron y notaron que karina se colocaba en posición de recibir el golpe final . Trixie se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y se acerco a karina estaba apunto de lanzarle un golpe pero...-me rindo dijo karina

-que ? -dijo trixie apartando su brazo que estaba a menos de 1 centímetro de distancia

-si pilli dijo que la primera que se rinda o quede noqueada o en estado de como gana la otra entonces yo me rendí ganaste tu -dijo karina

-eso es cierto -dijo trixie golpeándose las manos en forma de puño

-si parece que ganaste justamente trixie -dijo karina caminando hacia los demás

-felicidades karina nadie avia soportado una batalla completa con trixie -dijo twist abrazándola

-muy bien , lamento arruinar el momento romántico pero creo que deberíamos verte esas heridas-dijo eli colocando muy sonrojada a la pareja mientras caminaban con los demás . Claro que no todos estaban felices trixie caminaba furiosa y se paro en frente de karina para decirle

-esto no se quedara a si karina me vengare por lo que hiciste muy pronto pagaras , ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi habitación para tomar una pastilla para la rabia animal y otra para la tención , para poder seguir jugando -dijo trixie caminado hacia el refugio pero no antes pararse en la entrada y golpear la puerta causando un gran hoyo en ela puerta . Todos solo miraron a karina con una mirada.

-muy bien karina que le hiciste a trixie – dijo kory

-no le hice nada -dijo karina pero nadie lo creyó

-no se lo que hiciste pero si no o arreglas no pasaras mas de los 15 años de vida -dijo danna

-ok -dijo karina con voz asustada

y luego de eso todos entraron menos dos personas eran kord y pilli .

-que pasa pilli -dijo kord

-tu sabes que pasa persistes , dame el dinero -dijo pilli

-esta bien toma -dijo kord entregando el dinero a pilli

-gracias -dijo pilli caminando hacia a dentro

pero luego de que entraron notaron que todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a...

continuara

**bueno como se los avía prometido aquí les va un mensaje de navidad para ustedes , pero no antes de decirles que el otro fic de los juegos del hambre ya lo he comenzado en escribir pero no sé cuándo lo publique ok bueno mmm gracias y feliz navidad prospero año nuevo **

**Que la ternura y la esperanza de la Navidad llene vuestros corazones de amor, paz, alegría y felicidad. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Paz, salud, amor, alegría y mucha felicidad. Que la estrella de Belén os ilumine con todos esos dones. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Que la estrella de la Navidad ilumine nuestras vidas, traiga a nuestros corazones amor y esperanza y dibuje en nuestros rostros la alegría del amor. ¡**

**En estas fiestas tan entrañables deseamos que la paz, el amor y la alegría reine en vuestras vidas. **

**Una vez más, cuando llega la Navidad nuestros corazones palpitan con sentimientos fraternos y una mágica inocencia despierta en nuestro interior. **

**Que nunca os falte un sueño por el que luchar, un proyecto que realizar, algo que aprender, un lugar donde ir y alguien a quien querer. ¡**

**Con todo nuestro cariño, os deseamos que la magia de la Navidad os ilumine y os ayude a conseguir todos vuestros sueños. ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	6. ultimo capitulo

**Hola toodooss bueno ya casi termino este fic falta poco , los quiero mucho y quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios me an ayudado a seguir escribiendo . Este bueno chicos la verdad yo ya quería terminar este fic entonces hice este fic largo ya que realidad son dos fic en uno .**

El beso y la verdad .

la venganza y que buena piyamada

-wo ustedes ven lo que yo veo – dijo kory mirando...

-si , yo si lo veo ustedes también verdad – dijo katherine

-aja todos a qui estamos viendo lo que creo que veo – dijo twist

-aja te refieres...-dijo karina

-si -respondio a twist

-eli y trixie se están besando -dijeron todos al unisono . Esto iso que eli y trixie se separaran muy sonrojados

-valla, valla , valla , parece que alguien ya se tomo sus pastillas – dijo karina

-tu callate si quieres seguir viva -dijo trixie

-bueno pero párese que ustedes dos ya se declararon -dijo katherine

-algo , así -dijo eli

-y no es por entrometernos pero nos explicarían que fue lo que paso -dijo kord (que chismoso)

-bueno esa es una larga historia y no deberíamos de seguir jugando -dijo trixie

-bueno ya terminamos de jugar hace rato a si que hablen- dijo pilli sentándose con los demás en el sofá

-muy bien mmm esto paso hace 17 minutos - decía trixie

hace 17 minutos atrás

luego de que trixie golpeara la puerta eli la siguió por que al parecer estaba "sala mente preocupado por ella" . Trixie ya se avía tomado sus pastilla y estaba apunto de sentarse cuando una manos la sorprendieron , que hicieron que ella se asustara mucho y lanzara y cachetada si percatarse quien era .

-auch valla si que tienes la mano pesada -dijo eli sobándose la mejilla

-oh lo siento no me fije , pero que hacías detrás de mi acaso...no...me espiabas -dijo trixie

-no solo te seguí es diferente pero bueno quería hablarte de algo-dijo eli sentándose en el sofá con ella

-déjame adivinar el tema es karina -dijo trixie en forma de sarcasmo

-si pero es diferente como te lo voy a preguntar se puede -dijo eli

-si pregunta lo que quieras- dijo trixie

-dime por que razón aceptaste pelear con karina y por que la querías matar por que créeme eso fue una pelea muy dura por poco y no sobrevive dijo eli

-b...b...bue...bueno...es...es...q...que(suspiro muy profundo)eli es que me molesto mucho que karina me colocara ese reto yo la verdad es que primero decidí besar a twist no se por que razón en especifica creo que tenia miedo que si te besaba todo el mundo se...bueno ya sabes . Pero luego no me importo lo que piense los demás y te bese , pero no era la forma en la que te quería besar , tu...tu...tu me gustas eli y esa no era la manera en que yo te quería besar y mucho menos frente a nuestros amigos -dijo trixie muy triste

-hay trix tu también me gustas pero que te vengues de mi hermana no resolverá nada y ve el lado bueno si no hubiera hecho eso no sabría que te gusto -dijo eli colocándose de pie

-no me gustas eli -dijo trixie , esto iso que al shane se le rompiera el corazón -no me gustas , te amo , te amo mucho eli yo la verdad no sabría que hacer sin ti en mi vida , pero igual me vengare de tu hermana...pero esta vez no tan rudo-dijo trixie pasando sus manos por el mentón del shane

-yo cambien te amo-dijo el shane pasando sus manos a la cara de la chica para quedar mirada con mirada-savias que te vez hermosa cuando te enojas -dijo eli

-no...no, lo sabia y que tan hermosa -dijo trixie en forma de coqueteo

-bueno lo suficiente como para ganar un premio-dijo eli

-y que clase de premio-dijo trixie

-este – dijo eli acercándose mas y mas a trixie pasando sus manos por la cintura , trixie ya savia lo que venia así que correspondo a la acción de su amado y paso sus manos por el cuello de este mientras eli la aceraba mas a el cada vez sus respiraciones se hicieron una y poco a poco sus labios se unieron formando un beso amoroso , y poco a poco ese beso se volvió un beso apasionado valla que tienen pulmones ellos estaban en su mundo hasta que escucharon -eli y trixie se están besando -esto iso que ambos se separaran muy sonrojados...

en el presente

y así hasta ahora – termino de explicar trixie

-valla no tengo palabras...esto paso hace poco y no lo grabe , increíble - dijo kord

-KORD- dijeron todos al unisono

-bueno en fin me alegro que por fin se hallan declarado -dijo pilli

-igual que yo pero... -trixie fue interrumpida por el timbre trixie fue abrir y avía llegado la pizza después de tantas cosas que pasaron al fin avía llegado bueno con todos comiendo en la sala charlaron un rato antes de irse adormir pero trixie se fue un momento al baño mientras eli se fue a la cocina .

-chicos tengo que decirles algo – dijo kord

-kord no me digas que les vas a decir – dijo karina en ese momento trixie ya avía salido pero se escondió para que no la vieran y escucho

-si bueno gracias a una travesura que hicimos trixie y eli se besaron -dijo kord

-QUE? -dijeron todos al unisono

-bueno si es que como escuche que aran el juego de verdad o reto hable con karina sobre algo que tenia planeado – dijo kord mirando al reojo a la shane – esto fue lo que hablamos .

_Flash black _

_-kari, necesito hablar contigo -dijo kord _

_-si dime que pasa kord -dio karina_

_-bueno , no es por que yo sea chismoso ni nada , pero las escuche decir que jugarían verdad o reto en la piyamada -dijo kord _

_-pues , si pero eso que tiene es un juego muy común en piyamadas – dijo karina muy confundida _

_-si lo se pero es que tengo algo planeado , que incluye , maldad , sonrojos ,humillación y casi crueldad – dijo kord savia que karina no resistiría eso _

_-te escucho , que tienes planeado mi amigo troll y contra quien -dijo karina _

_-no contra quien, quienes , me refiero a lo siguiente cuando sea tu turno de girar la botella y esta caiga en trixie tu le dirás este reto...-kord fue interrumpido por karina_

_-esperas quieres que le diga a trixie un reto tuyo , mas te vale que sea malvado , y vengativo -dijo karina_

_-créeme lo sera pero no se lo dirás a nadie -dijo kord karina solo asintió y dejo que kord continuara – muy bien el reto es que le digas a trixie que tiene que besar a eli en los labios , pero antes de comenzar el juego tienes que asegurarte de que nadie se niegue a hacer los retos y para eso dirás que el que no cumpla sus retos se comerá la comida gourmet de pronto hecho -dijo kord estirando su mano en aprobación del plan _

_-esperas , quieres que yo haga que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga del refugio se besen , causándoles vergüenza, humillación , sonrojos y hasta desmayos y nerviosismo...acepto -dijo karina estrechando la mano de kord _

_-muy bien , entonces esta hecho , pero recuerda esto es mi plan tu no tienes por que aceptar las consecuencias y no se realiza como esperamos – dijo kord antes de irse _

_-de acuerdo -dijo karina -em kord te puedo hacer una pregunta._

_-si claro , que cosa -dijo kord_

_-te gusta kory -dijo karina mirando al reojo al troll _

_-mmmm...m..m...e...me...tengo...q...que...ir..-dijo kord corriendo para su cuarto dejando a karina con las dudas claras , pero ella solo esperaba con ansias hacer ese reto para trixie solo esperaba que no fallara _

_fin del flash black _

y así fue como hicimos que esos dos se unieran -termino de decir karina

-si pero recuerden el que planeo todo esto fui yo -dijo kord

-entonces fue por eso -dijo pilli

-em chicos pero eli si se los perdonara pero recuerdan a trixie los va a matar si se entera -dijo katerine . Lo que no savia e que trixie estaba escuchando y estaba furiosa ya iva a salir para hablar con kord

-no te preocupes trixie nunca lo sabra -dijo kord muy confiado

-yo no estaría muy seguro de eso kord -dijo alguien con voz muy familiar los chicos voltearon y miraron horrorizados era trixie

-t...t...trixe...cu...canto...ti...tiempo...as ...estado allí parada -dijo karina tartamudeando y abrazado de twist

-desde hace rato y lo suficiente como para saber LO QUE TU Y KORD HICIERON -esto ultimo lo dijo trixie gritando

-si lo sabemos que estaba mal pero mira gracias a eso tu y eli se besaron y se declararon -dijo kord tratando de salvarse de esta

-si , pero sabes kord esa no era la manera en que yo quería besar a eli y gracias a ti eso nunca va a pasar , pero les diré algo -dijo trixie caminando hacia ellos – a ti karina no te voy a hacer nada por ahora ya que le prometí a eli que no te aria nada rudo ...pero a ti kord por ser la mente maestra te ira peor -dijo trixie

-por que a kord le ira peor trixie -dijo eli parándose al lado de ella , todos estaban felices por que según eli la calmaría pensaban ellos

-que te explique kord – dijo trixie , luego de 7 minutos kord termino de explicar y la expresión de eli era en estado paralizado hasta que trixie lo volvió a estado normal

-que hiciste que cosa kord con razón trixie esta así -dijo eli

-si lo se pero amigo...-dijo kord

-eli te puedo preguntar algo-dijo trixie un poco mas calmada

-que cosa trix- dijo eli

-no quiero que te metas en algo que estoy a punto de hacer -dijo trixie

-de acuerdo -dijo eli

-muy bien como dije antes a ti karina no te voy a hacer nada por los momentos -dicho esto los chicos se separaron tranquilos pensando que todo avía pasado – solo quiero continuar con mi piyamada... después de golpear a kord -dijo trixie

-QUE ? Trix por favor solo fue una broma -dijo kord aterrorizado mientras los demás ya oraban por el y como eli no se podía meter solo rezaron por el pobre troll (paz descanse ese pequeño amigo T_T)

-tienes 5 segundos kord -dijo trixie

-muy bien con tal de que asea kord y no nosotros estamos bien – dijeron los chicos

-5 segundos -dijo trixie

-trix por favor -dijo kord muy asustado

-4 – dijo trixie

-te prometo que no lo volveré hacer -dijo kord levantándose

-ma te vale por que después de esto dudo que vuelvas a caminar por un rato 3 -dijo trixie . Los demás solo se abrieron paso no querían que los golpearan por accidente .

-ok creo que no tengo opción -dicho esto kord estaba apunto de correr

-2 -dijo trixie

-1-dijo ella comenzando a perseguir a kord por toda la casa , y este bueno ya casi llegaba a la salida pero trixie se subió a unos muebles y salto cayendo en sima de kord y justo cayeron detrás del mueble nadie los veía solo se escuchaban golpe, puñetazos, gritos de kord , quejidos, y ruidos muy feos los demás solo escucharon . Y en unos momento kord intento escapar pero trixie lo agarro por la piernas arrastrándolo de vuelta a sofá (pobre pero se lo merecía)

**una hora y media después **

las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo pintándose las uñas y charlando sobre chicos películas y eso . 4 minutos después llega eli con twist y kord quien estaba muy moreteado del hospital pasaron y sentaron a kord en el sofá.

-que dijo el doctor -dijo kory

-por suerte no fue nada grabe , solo le tuvieron que donar sangre ,colocarle una placa en el brazo ,37 inyecciones y un trasplante de 7 dientes que le faltaban-dijo twist

-oh no fue casi nada comparado con la ultima vez -dijo danna

-si esta vez trixie no lo golpeo tan fuerte solo tiene que descansar 1 dia y estará bien -dijo eli

-bueno y ustedes que estuvieron asiendo -pregunto twist ayudando a kord a ir a su habitación

-a bueno tantas cosas -dijo pilli -esta fue definitivamente la mejor piyamada a la que e ido no puedo esperar a que trixie haga otra

-yo igual fue tan emocionante – dijo katherine

-si esto fue mas divertido y explosivo que las misiones que yo hago -dijo kory

-bueno chicas mi próxima piyamada sera muy pronto , pero creo que esta vez no habrá sabotajes -dijo trixie mirando a kord

-si sera mucho mejor – dijo karina – y bueno que pasa a seguir con esta piyamada

y a si las chicas jugaron y charlaron durante varias horas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas trixie dormía en el suelo junto a kory , karina y danna , mientras pilli en el sofá . En las habitaciones de arriba dormía un chico peli azul soñando en la chica de sus sueños , en la habitación de al lado dormía un topoide que no se despertó por nada en el mundo durante todo el dia , ni siquiera cuando le afeitaron todo , y por ultimo en la habitación de al lado dormía un troll muy golpeado pero feliz a la vez ya que paso casi todo el dia con esa chica que le gustaba mucho , así que durmió golpeado pero durmió feliz

**FIN **

**valla no saben lo que e esperado para escribir esas tres palabras , bueno que les pareció el fic les gusto o no . **

**Espero que si les halla gustado los quiero mucho a todos y les quiero dar as gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
